


Weiss Smutfic #9001

by Quantum_Tarantino



Series: Pink, Gray and Lemon-Yellow [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Choking, F/F, Forced Orgasm, General Degeneracy, Heavy BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Weiss gets bored in class and has her thoughts wander.





	Weiss Smutfic #9001

Weiss felt her concentration slip. Usually the Friday lectures professor Goodwitch held were her favorites, but today's topic seemed to be the four basic manifestations of ice Dust. A topic close to her heart, yes, but also one she had internalized by the age of ten under the harsh tutelage of Winter. She refrained from rolling her eyes when one of the students in front asked if Goodwitch could go over the phase boundary reaction again. _What does it even matter in a monophasic system?_

Weiss shifted on her seat and let her thoughts wander. What did she have to do for the rest of the day? The only pressing academic responsibility was Oobleck's paper which was not due until next Thursday. Well, she had also promised to tutor Ruby for the upcoming Aura management test. Weiss huffed absent-mindedly. The girl was a loose cannon at the best of times... Although she had to admit, she was the gentlest of the three in private. Weiss's eyes started to glaze over and a mild blush crept up her neck, past concealed and fading bite marks.

_Ruby was usually the first one to have a turn. There were three of them and only so much Weiss to go around, so they tended to take turns with her instead. Their leader was firm but gentle, taking her time claiming Weiss. Her slow, teasing touches and soft whispers eroded Weiss's willpower like nothing did, steadily working her up until she was moaning in need. Her leader's gentleness was deceiving, as she certainly was not the most merciful of the three._

_Every time Weiss was nearing her peak, Ruby would stop touching her where she needed it the most, leaving her on the edge. While Weiss cooled down, her mistress would busy herself with marking every inch of her toy's pristine skin with bite marks until she would put the heiress through it all over again. Ruby had become frighteningly good at reading her body language, always driving her up to the very edge but never over, time and time again until Weiss was reduced to a dripping, needy mess. Sometimes she would use her toy's body for her own pleasure instead, forcing Weiss to feel and taste the sweet release coursing through her mistress's body she was deprived of._

_Ruby so loved to hear her beg, sometimes so much that she'd let her come on a countdown if she felt Weiss was being desperate enough.  
_

_Next in turn was Blake who did away with the niceties of soft touches and whispered praises. Instead, she took Weiss's trembling body from Ruby's hands and expertly locked it up in a dizzying network of ribbons, giving her only exactly as much mobility as the Faunus wanted, so usually not all that much. More often than not, the heiress would end up blindfolded and frogtied while Blake figured out how to best torment her pet this time. She was a strict mistress, requiring absolute obedience. Usually that meant that Weiss was not allowed to move or speak no matter how Blake would debase her._

_In a way, after the hellish build-up Ruby liked to inflict upon her, Blake was a mercy. The Faunus had no problems with giving Weiss the pleasure she wanted, but that was a double-edged sword. After being edged so many times by Ruby, it was usually... challenging to abide by Blake's rules when she would without warning slam a frozen dildo into Weiss's heated, quivering sex and watch her struggle through a violent orgasm while trying to hold still. If she was feeling slightly less evil, she would indulge in her shared affinity for marking her toys and fill in the gaps in Ruby's mouthwork by biting down hard on Weiss's delicate neck, watching if she would even as much as twitch in response.  
_

_It wasn't a game Weiss could win. She would eventually lose her focus for just a moment which would give Blake an excuse to discipline her, and said punishment would almost invariably lead to more creative ones. Sometimes they were simple slaps or pinches, other times she would dig into her accursed stash and bring out whips, paddles, electrodes, Dust-infused stickers and many other things which were quite possibly outlawed in more sensible nations. Gods only know where she got all those from.  
_

_After Blake was done with her – or as more often was the case, when Yang got too impatient – she would relinquish Weiss's poor body to the brawler, the best and the worst of the three. Ruby required patience and Blake obedience, but Yang – Yang just wanted to ruin her. Sometimes she wouldn't let Blake take off Weiss's bindings and instead just fucked her out of them. Yang's treatment was by far the most physical, and she relished in finding out new toys and ways to make her scream._

_Between Blake and Ruby's preferences, there was rarely a spot on Weiss's body which didn't bear a reddened mark from teeth or sharp nails, but that had never stopped Yang from adding her mark to the canvas with harsh slaps. She took particular interest in Weiss's smaller breasts, spending considerable time violating her sensitive nipples and feeling her squirm under her unyielding embrace._

_When Yang felt that her plaything's chest was sufficiently ravished, she would love to start forcing out choked screams out of Weiss's sore throat by ramming bigger and bigger toys into her. Lately the insidious blonde had bought an infernal knotted strap-on which felt like it would split her in two in the most awfully amazing manner. Apparently the noises she made while being impaled by that monster were particularly delightful.  
_

_When armed with a strap-on, Yang would drill into her sub with the force of a freight train, using her considerable strength to pin Weiss flat on any available surface so she could scantly breathe. Sometimes she took a different approach and would instead fill Weiss to the brim with toys, leaving her hands free to wring out every orgasm possible from the heiress's abused body while it time and time again clamped down on the intruders plugging her holes. The periods of hoarse screams were sometimes broken up by strangled gasps when Yang decided that her sub was being too loud and used her scarf to choke Weiss out, pressing close and listening to her fucktoy desperately gasp for air while laboring through yet another orgasm._

_Eventually, both of them would run out of juice. Weiss would be an utter mess afterwards, her raw body tangled in partially snapped ribbons, sweat and saliva matting her hair, her skin glowing red from the mistreatment, every bit of her body aching from the treatment. She had to look positively obscene there, discarded like a used playt_ —Goodwitch was talking to her.

Instantly, Weiss snapped her mouth shut and reeled back into reality. How long had she been staring out of the window? The blackboard in the front had been filled with Dust formulae while she was out, and Professor Goodwitch seemed to want her input on it. Weiss quickly shifted on her seat – dear lord there was a _puddle_ beneath her – and coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, professor, could you repeat the question?"

Her answer did not amuse Goodwitch. Yang, on the other hand, seemed to have pieced together what had happened and was having hard time keeping it down. Blake had probably ratted her out, curse those Faunus senses.

She would not hear the end of this any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Weiss being the team bicycle is great.  
> Title suggested by Anonymous
> 
> And remember kids; safe, sane, consensual.


End file.
